


A Dream of You

by Sholio



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El keeps falling asleep during sex, so she suggests something. Consensual sleep!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream of You

There were times when Peter and El's schedules began to massively diverge -- she'd always been an early-bird, rising-at-five-a.m. type, and he was a workaholic, staying-at-the-office-until-midnight sort; and the inevitable result of this was El occasionally falling asleep during sex.

After the first couple of times (and after soothing Peter's slightly flattened ego), she said, "You don't have to stop, you know, hon. I'd be okay if you go on."

Peter could feel himself blushing. "I _can't._ It feels too much like -- Honey, there's no way you can consent to that."

"I just did," she pointed out, kissing the tip of his nose. "Obviously if I wake up in the middle and ask you to stop, that's a different story, but as long as I was on board with it _before_ I fell asleep, I hereby give you permission to continue. Actually ..." Now she was turning pink, in a very fetching way. "I think the idea is kind of hot."

"Having my way with your unconscious body?" Peter said in disbelief, but now the heat in his cheeks had spread all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Being ravished," she said, trailing kisses across his jaw, "as I sprawl in my boudoir, half asleep and dreaming. That sounds like a very nice way to wake up."

"You'll tell me if you change your mind," Peter said anxiously, his face muffled in her hair.

"In a heartbeat," she promised.

 

***

 

Still, the next time it happened, Peter froze instinctively as El's body lost all muscle tone and went limp.

"Hon?"

He pulled out of her and sat up. "Hon?" he said again, but quietly, because she did look very tired, all sprawled and pink and soft and ... damn. It _was_ hot. _And it shouldn't be,_ a part of him kept insisting, but a certain other part of him seemed to like the idea very much.

Peter leaned over to kiss her soft, slack lips, very gently so as not to disturb her. It wasn't the first time he'd done _that,_ after all. Then he kissed down to her shoulder, very lightly. El was a heavy sleeper, though, and she didn't even stir, just kept breathing deep and slow.

"This isn't a test, is it?" Peter asked, but softly, because he'd slept in the same bed with this woman long enough to be pretty clear on the difference between El faking sleep and El really sleeping. And this was definitely a truly-asleep, dead-to-the-world El.

Peter slid his hands down her lush, beautiful body, cupped her breasts, caressed the swell of her hips. He slipped his hand between her thighs and fingered her gently. She was still wet and swollen, and her hips rose when he touched her, with a slight catch in her slow, even breathing.

Peter leaned over and let his lips brush over hers, hesitantly, almost shyly. Propped on one elbow, he guided himself into her with his other hand. It took him a moment to get the rhythm of it, moving slowly and carefully, timing each thrust to one of her soft inhalations.

It was very different from normal sex with El. Usually she'd be thrusting up with her hips, catching him each time he came down. This was almost like the first time he'd made love to her: careful and slow and uncertain, nothing like the abandon of their usual lovemaking.

But she was definitely responding, even in sleep. He could feel the slight twitch of her hips each time he slid into the wet heat of her. As he felt himself slide slowly towards climax, her counterthrusts came stronger and faster, and her slack lips parted under his.

"Oh, honey," Peter whispered into her mouth, and as if it had tipped her over the edge, her back arched and her hips tilted; her slow breathing caught on a gasp. Her lashes fluttered and her whole face suffused with pleasure, teetering on the cusp between dreaming and waking -- and he gasped and came too, jerking deep into her and wrapping his arms around her and riding it out with his face buried in her shoulder.

As he drifted down, he realized that El was nuzzling sleepily into his neck. "I was right," she whispered in a slurred, drowsy voice. "That was a _very_ nice way to wake up."


End file.
